Gakuen Hunting
by choclate-love.13
Summary: Mikan is the perfect student in the Gakuen Alice hunting facility. Where they hunt everything from Vampires-Demons and everything in between. Until Natsume comes and takes all her titles. But he is not as perfect as he seemed. He has a secret that could hurt everyone including the most important one. But can he stay away with her being his life-mate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! Hope ya like this i was playing a game when i came up with this!**

_Chapter 1_

Hunting is an easy thing. At least for Mikan Sakura. She has been at the top of her class since the beginning of the year till Natsume came to her schoolin her class and toke everything from her.

She was always second in the hunting simulator to math. Not to mention his constant teasing of her. That pervert was always calling her polka since he seen her under wear and she hated it! Everything about him annoyed her but then again here she was in front of her new dorm room which she now had to share with him!

How did this happen easy.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_Everyone was called to the gym for the new dorm room list. Waiting for her name to be called up she whispered to Nonoko with a smile on her face. "I wish i could get more then one dorm room partner i want to be with you Anna and Hotaru but i'm stuck. Hotaru got Permy and you and Anna get a room!" she said pouting. _

_ "I know but you should feel glad this year a girl and boy have to be bunked together by grades soyou won't end up with a guy since you have amost perfect grades!" she exclaimed trying to cheer me up._

_ I flared up angry by what she said. "I should have the most perfect grades not almost! If only that stupid Natsume wasen't here i would be on top!" _

_ "Look at that polka's mad why is it becuase you wanted to be paired with me?" I familiar crimson eyed said with a smirk._

_ Natsume as usually came up and was breathing down my neck which made me shiver with a little excitment. "NO! Why wouuld i want to be paired with the most annoying and perverted uy in school!"_

_"MIKAN SAKURA."_

_ My name was called so i walked up to the stage to get my roommates name and my room number. As i was beginning to walk down the steps reading the paper. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" i screamed and everybody turned as i fell down the stairs from shock. _

_ I closed my eyes waiting for impact but got stopped by a pair of arms around me. I looked up blushed and pushed when i saw it was natsume. "Tch.. you could thank me ya know." He said. "Yea right i have enough problems! Look at this!" i shoved the paper at them it seemed like the whole gym was watching us interested and ignoring the teacher calling names._

_ "So you are my dorm room partner huh polka?" he laughed at my horrified expression as the whole gym gasped at the pairing._

_**END**_

But i wasen't prepared to walk in with Natsume with his shirt off. I litterally walked right back out turning ready to bunk with Anna for the night. "Where ya going polka? Couldn't keep your hands to yourself so you had to leave?" he said with a smirk.

"Shut it perv! And no i wasen't leaving i was just thirsty." i lied. "With your bags?" he questioned back. "And we have a cooler in the room." he pointed out.

In a huff i walked pasthis half naked body to put my bag down but stopped mid-shove when my hand landed on his bare chest. Electricity raced up my arm nearly making me legs buckle.

I snatched my hand back and looked at him. He looked just as shocked as i did but turned away and closed the door with a little bit of a smile. He clearly felt it to.

I threw my bag on the bed and started to unpack. "You can have the closet." I said stuffing my things in the dresser and making my bed with a yawn.

"I would have given you the closet if you wanted it." He said. "Really?" i raised an eyebrow. "Naww." he smiled. "with the dresser i get to see everything you wear better then a closet." he said with a smirk when i started blushing.

"Y-you.. Y-you really are a pervert!" i said throwing a pilow at him. "What you don't really believe tha- SMACK!" i threw another pillow with my tongue sticking out at him. "You should stop talking you would be a much better person." I laughed.

Before i new it we were having world war one in our bedroom with pillows. And in a hunting facility to!

**A/N Review was this good and did i have and grammer error? Review and answer the questions please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for telling me i'll try harder to get the grammer right! Do i always have to write this? You know what i will never ever own Gakuen Alice!**

_Chapter 2_

School was starting and Mikan came right on the bell. Like always. "Good morning!" She yelled. "Mikan." Anna yelled. "How was your night? You sleep alright?"

Mikan walked right passed her glaring at Natsume from afar. He just sat there smirking. "_We_ Both slept great, right mikan?" He asked me.

"Like a baby. Tch yeah right _he_ probably did not _me_."

"That's not what you said last night." **(You probably know what he's trying to say but think hard if you don't)** Gasps were every wear around the room. Whispers saying, "what did they do?"

"Perv! We didn't do anything that guy right there snuck into my bed and wouldn't let me get any sleep."

"All I did wa talk to you. I was cold what did you want me to do freeze?"

All of a sudden permy was up and in front of him. "Of course not Natsume but you could always come to my bed if you get lonely." She said.

I saw Natsume visablly shiver at that. While Koko was _actually_ glaring at him. Koko came up and grabbed her ear pulling her back to her seat by him. I was giggling at them. "You guys should just date already no need to go getting Koko jealous all the time!" I laughed when permy blushed.

"I am not doing it on purpose. He gets jealous?" Permy asked which served me a glare from Koko but I didn't care. "Yupp an-"

"Hello class~" Mr. Narumi came in overly cheerful. "Hi Mr. Narumi!" I said excitedly while the class groaned.

"You guys are so mean." Mr. Narumi said giving fake tears. "At least one person likes me right Mikan?" he said with puppy dog eyes Mikan can never say no to. "Of course I do your my favriote teacher."

As class started they all looked at the board. "Ok class today were going to learned possessed objects! Next week we will be taking a field trip to mountain were the training camp on these things-" he pointed to the word 'possessed objects'"- can be brought down. Take out your notebooks were going to begin!"

As class started I sat down in my seat next to Natsume and tried to pay attention. But i just couldn't ikept looking at Natsume and thinking _'What did we feel yesterday?' _I just had to know even if I had to follow him around all day I mean what hurt could it do we have the same classes anyway.

By the end of the day I had nothing from him everytime I brought it up he shrugged and turned away. "Dang it what the heck Natsume just tell me!" i yelled into thin air as i circled the sakura tree I usually go to for some thinking time.

"Could ya keep it down some of us are trying to sleep here!" I heard that voice before I looked up at where i heard the voice come from. I was right a Natsume with a manga over his face was laying on a low tree branch. "Natsume what are you doing up there?" _'More importantly how long has he been there did he see my diary?'_ I thought as I recalled earlier when i was writing in my diary.

"Becuase I always come here, Polka. Are you blind? And that was pretty book you were writing in earlier. What was it?" he asked nonchalant.

"It was nothing that matters to you. And your never up there becuase i'm here all the time." I said matter-of-fact. "Was it your diary?" he asked persisting the subject. "No it wasn't." I lied with a slight blush. "Umhm so it was nice to know." he said jumping from the tree.

"Whatever and when did you get here i thought you went to the dorm room."

"I lied."

"Oh,so since you already heard my outburst about yesterday..." I paused his eyes had turned ice cold. "... you felt it didn't you? What was that you at least have to know becuase I have no clue."

"It was nothing. I don't know so you should leave it alone. I'm going back to the dorm now bye." he said turning and leaving. "Natsume wait!" I called but he was already gone.

**A/N Sooooo was it good? No? Yes? Review! And the plot will start to come into focus more when they go to the training camp! That's in chapter 3 or so.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry the update taked so long! I was moving and painting my new house i got my own room finally! Sooooooooo here it is!**

_Chapter 3_

As mad as I was I just couldn't stop thinking about him. Why didn't he want to tell me there has to be some logical reason that he won't tell me! I keeped thinking and thinking everyday. But he kept avoiding me even in class he switched his seat so Ruka had to sit next to me. There has to be somthing wrong with him.

I was in my dorm the day before the feild trip when my dorm room door opened. I looked up to see Natsume but just as quickly turned away knowing he would ignore me. As usual I put my head phones on and turned to th wall.

I was listening to my favorite song 'Shake it' when my head phone got ripped out of my ear. "What is wrong with you?" I yelled at Natsume who's face was dangerously close.

"You were ignoring me." He said it simply. "Ohhhh so now i'm the one ignoring you? You have been avoiding me since last Tuesday! I'm trying to t-mnnnnn..." he had pushed me on the bed with his hand covering my mouth. "You really talk to much." He said getting up to sit on the edge of my bed.

"So are you going to tell me or what?" I asked and then he winced at the question and shoke his head in a silent _no_. "Fine." I said mad and put my head phones back in and faced the wall again. At the corner of my eye I saw him get up and moved out of my line of view.

"I'm going to-beeeeeeeeeep." I was cut off by my phone ringing for a text message at the same time as Natsume.

_From:Anna_

_Subject: No subject_

_You have to come to my dorm! We're going to have some fun before we have to go to the camp tommorrow._

_XOXO Anna_

I wonder what we were suppose to play. I thought as I got up at the same time as Natsume. "Where ya going?" I asked out of pure curiosity as we both headed for the door. "Now you wanna listen to me? I'm going to Anna's room." he said a little annoyed. "That's we're i'm going I said as we started off in the same direction.

We we're quiet the whole way but when we finally reached the door he opened it and held it out for me. "Thanks." I said quietly and slipped past him. I looked around to find mostly everybody here except Koko and Ruka.

I imediatly ran for Hotaru to sit next to her. But before Natsume could walk in Ruka and Koko ran in taking all the seats except the one next to me. Sighing as Natsume came to sit next to me in the giant circle we made. "Ok soooo what are we supposed to do?" I asked Anna lightly turning my head to look at her.

"Oh right wellll i thought we could watch this movie I got. It's suppose to be scary Paranormal activity 4 but some say it has a rip-off ending." She said a michevious glint in her eye.

"I'll watch!" i yelled taking the case and popping it in to the DVD player not giving people a chance to reject and turned off the light as it started. everybody was moving on the floor where the only seat left was on the outside next to Natsume again. What are they doing making me sit next to him now? I thought and moved over to him and grabbed some of the blanket most of us we're sharing.

By the end of the moving i watched the girl turn around and the lady flew at her. I screamed and grabbed Natsumes had and held it tight not minding the electrical shock it sent through me. Just as quick he hugged it back as if to comfurt me some how but by the credits I had his arm around me. Koko turned on the lights a little bit of a smirk playing on his lips with a bit of blush on his cheeks.

"Ok everone! that was a horible movie. Tch the ending was terrible!" I heard Hotaru say even if she was holding hands with Ruka but quickly let go much to Ruka's disapointment.

"Not to everybody." and said on a laugh as she saw me huddled under Natsume arm. I quickly got out from under and stuck my tongue out at her even if I didn't let got of Natsume's hand.

"It wasn't that b-bad you g-guys are meannnnn." I pouted after I was done talking. "It really did scare ya huh." I heard Natsume mutter.

"N-no." I said. "Your so stubborn." he said and turned to get up. "So was that it can we leave now?" Natsume asked. "The guys can we got some talking to do." Anna said looking at me. I relucantly let go of Natsumes had and turned to Anna as the guys left.

"Mikan is there something you forgot to tell us?" Anna asked.

"What?" I Replied.

"Tch don't play dumb." Hortaru said. "What do I have to play dumb about?" i asked confused. "That your dating Natsume!" Permy said losing patience."

"What!?" I yelled.

**A/N Done! I wrote this one becuase I had seen paranormal activity 4 and it sucked! It was a rip-off scary movie. Anyway review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the late update! I've been stuck with mid-terms D': But there over! So YAY! Anywayssss here it is..**

_Chapter 4_

It was the day of the trip and Permy was still fuming mad about my rejection of dating Natsume.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"We a-are not d-dating!" I screamed._

_"Yea right! You share the same room with him and he slept in the same bed as you how could you not be!" Permy yelled back._

_"Abviously he has no interest in me he moved seats away from me remeber!" _

_"So he sat next to you just now didn't he during the movie. Plus you two where getting all romantic."_

_"Means nothing! He HATES me we don't really even talk that much anymore!"_

_ Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Do you like him?" Hotaru asked. "H-how would I-I know?!" I yelled and stomped out but ran into a dark figure at the door._

_ "N-natsume." I stuttered. Then moved out of his way as he walked in. "Forgot the jacket I brang with me." He explained brushing by me to grab it and asked. "Going back to the dorm?" I nodded "Come on I'm going to." he explained and walked out expecting me to follow but when my feet didn't move Permy pushed me right out the door._

_ Not talking for the rest of the night just like always i went to bed and fell asleep to my Ipod._

_**END**_

But she hasn't talked to me only glaring at me. "Ok class your going to get a group of four to bunk with during the trip and to sit next to on the bus. Right first, Permy-"

"Stop calling me that it's not my name!" Permy yelled at Narumi.

Ignoring Permy Narumi kept going. "-Koko, Hotaru and Anna." As they shuffled on the bus Narumi called the next one. "Second Mikan, Nonoko, Mochi, And Natsume."

"WHAT!?" The girls in class whined. "No-" I didn't get to hear the rest as I was pushed on the bus by Nonoko who decided tosit behind me. "Why are you siting there?" I asked. She shrugged and grabbed Mochi to make hime sit next to her as she winked at me.

Then I got pulled to sit down as I turned and landed on Natsume. "I knew you were perverted but Mikan." he teased with a smirk.

"PERVERT as if I would..." I blushed and got up ignoring what I was gonna say it was gonna be a long way to camp I sighed.

TIME SKIP!

Once we were at camp I got tackled in a hug. "Mik-an! H-otaru is me-an!" Anna said inbetween sobs. I petted her head and sighed. She was pobably joked rela-" I stopped talked and a shocked smile came on my face as I saw a masked Teen come towards us. I imediatly shot up from the ground and hugged him.

"PERSONA!" I yelled.

"Mikan?" He questioned.

**A/N I don't think i metioned what grade there in. There all in high school! REVIEW! I'll make a deal if I get 10 reviews i'll write two chapter in one day! SOOO Review! P.S I promise to write sooner!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Next chapter I couldn't wait to write it since the last chapter was kinda short :p but since a reviewer asked Persona is sort of a secret in these next chapters you'll see how he fits in. And to those of you who forgot Persona is the teacher who made Natsume go on missions! On with the story! P.S I don't think i've said there ages Persona is 18 And the rest are 17!**

_Chapter 5_

"Persona! When did you get back!? When did you even get in the school!" I said as I felt a dark aroura on my back. Freaked I turned to see Natsume glaring at Persona. "Hello Natsume." Persona said with a smile on his face.

"You know him Natsume?" I asked and let go of Persona. "Hn..." He said with one look at me and then turned and walked closer to the teacher. "Ok class get in your groups Mikan's group go to cabin 4 and you teacher will be Persona." I jumped on Persona grabing his hand.

"When did you come to the school I thought you graduated!" I yelled at him as we walked to the cabin. "They called me to help out for the school trip a whole bunch of the Graduates are helping." He said shaking off my hand so he could open the door and grab a clip board.

"Really is Tsubasa her to and Misaki?" I asked as I walked in. I didn't get to hear the answer becuase Nonoko asked. "Ne Mikan how do you know Persona?" She shaked his hand. "Hi I'm Nonoko."

"Well he lived with me and Hotaru when we were kids and helped us a lot." I said smiling as the memories. I got shoved a little away from Persona when Natsume walked past us. "Tch at least say excuse me Natsume!" I said walking over to him and putting my bag on the top bunk above his where my name was.

"Anyway there where these real jerks in our elementry school. They didn't touch Hotaru but they bullied me endlessly. Then Hotaru and Persona had a 'talk' with them and they left me alone." I said using quotations on talked. "Then in middle school he asked me and Hotaru to the dance becuase he didn't trust the guys in school." I laugh but froze when I felt electricity rush up my body.

I looked down and Natsume had dropped something and his hand had touched my bare ankle. He quickly moved away but not before I saw Persona raise an eyebrow at him. Natsume just nodded his head and sat on his bunk.

I sat at the edge of Natsumes bed and started unpacking as I told Nonoko about my memories of Persona.

Later that day when it was diner time I saw Natsume and Persona walk out of the cafteria. Then I saw Natsume drop something when I looked it was some necklace. _'Better give this back.' _I thought and headed out after them. When I rounded a corner I saw them and froze and hid behind a cabin.

"You can't touch Mikan and you know it. She's a hunter and your a-" Persona got cut off by Natsume who said. "I know what I am, and I wasn't going to do anything about her being my partner."

"Such a trivial term used now huh? You the Demon Prince your hear for a Mission not to share a romance esspecially with her."

I gasped _'demon prince.'_ But that small sound was enough for Persona to turn and see me. But before I had time to think he lunged at me.

**A/N Soooo what do you think review pleaseeeeeeeeeee! Thank you to my reviewers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Ohhhhhhh guess what happens? I'm not going to get to update often so on the weekend I'm going to update like crazy! Now on with my story...**

_Chapter 6 ^_^_

I closed my eyes becuase of the speed my long time friend came at me. I waited but when I felt nothing hitting me I peeked through one to see Natsume had grabbed Persona by the neck and had him up against the wall.

"Wha-whats going on Natsume your a-" I stopped as Natsume through Persona aganist the cabin wall knocking him out. "Don't talk go into the cabin _now_." He commanded. As if my body moved on it's own we rushed into the cabin. "We don't have a lot of time pack now we have to leave." He said. I gave him a sharp look. "Persona will wake soon do you want him coming in here." He looked as if that explained everything.

"But I can't leave people will worry and... and..." I tried to find something eles to say when Natsume grabbed my things and put them in a bag. "And why did you hurt Perso-"

"That wasn't Persona! Now we have to go." He said grabbing my hand with hat i thought was suppose to be force turned gentle. "What do you mean thatwasn't Persona I saw his face!" I yelled trying to come up with an explaination. "I can't go with you I'm a hunter I hunt your kind if I go I would have to..." I couldn't finish what I wanted to say becuase he turned abrutly. "Why haven't you done it already?" He asked then turned and dragged me through the back woods of camp.

"ARGGGGGGGGGG!" I heard a loud animalistic sound come from behind us. "Crap he's up again." I heard Natsume muttered. "Hold on." He said then brought me close to him. A gust of wind surrounded us and then we were in the sky. I shut my eyes close but before I could we touched land again. "Bad time to say I'm afraid of height uh?" I asked.

I heard him chuckle then he rushed me into a black mercedes that was infront of the camp. Before I could get my seat belt on he was in and starting the car. "Where are we going? We can't be gone for long becuase when diner is done then well have to..." I stopped talking we he gave a side glance in my direction.

"We're not going back." I felt the air rush out of my lungs becuase of the single sentence. "What do you mean we're not going back? We have they'll come after us. You know we can't leave the school." I yelled trying to snap some sense into him.

"I just did." He said Matter-Of-Fact. Enraged I kicked my seat to calm down. He chuckled "Some temper you have." I glared at him. "You haven't seen the half of it keep going you'll get there eventually." I said but just made him laugh more. "Where are we going?" I asked again. "To-" I cut him off when I yelled when I heard something hit the roof of our car and roll to the windsheild.

**A/N Whoever guesses who hit the roof first gets a cookie! REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Ohhhh I forgot the grade they were in neh, They've just turned seniors! That's also why they can't leave the school they know to much of the secrets in the fighting world war, which you'll know more about in these chapters. Thanks for the reviews! Now my story... right here it is!**

_Chapter 7 XD_

"Person-" I got cut off.

"I am not Persona! I killed that _pest _a while ago." The man said.

I was going to say something back when the car started vibrating and the he changed into a sharp fanged creature right in front of my eyes. Angry I grabbed the defantict **(Sorry word I made up! It means a gun to kill vampires and demons. Blue bullets for the supernatual.) **gun I had in my left boot and lower my window to shoot.

"NOO! Don't go out there!" I heard Natsume yell but it was to late I was already out and firing. Before i had time to think claws were coming at me and I felt a yank on my ankle and I was pulled into the back seat of the mercades. Coming after me was the demon creature that I thought was my old friend. Using the heel of my boot I snapped his jaw back.

"How could you kill him?!" I yelled kicking him again making him loose his grip on te window to give me enough time to get him. "Have a nice time in hell." I said and kicked him again snapping him off. With lighting speed I grabbed my gun from where it was and shot him right though his forhead.

Sitting back down in the front seat I heard chuckling. "What's so funny?" I said in a huff. "I don't think i'll take you up on your offer I am staying on your good side." Natsume said. "Who ever said you where on it?" I retorted.

That earned me a look from him. He smiled at me "Then i'll do everything I can to get on it." I blushed a little then turned around to look out the window. "So where are we going?" I asked after sometime. "Later right now lets get as far away as possible."

That was the last thing he said to me. We rode for hours. When daybreak finally hit I was asleep in the car. But the sudden stopof the engine woke me. Rubbing my eyes I said "Where are we?" I yawned.

"At a hotel thought you might be hungry or need rest. But you ot plenty of that." He smirked. I got out of the car and looked around. This didn't look cheap. Actually it looked like a million bucks. The beach view, olf course and tuxedos said as much. "We don't have any mon-" I stopped talking he pulled out a wallet and brought out a few hundred dollar bills. "I looked at him and eyed him wary and decided to go with it I mean i've been doing it this long why stop now.

We walked into the building. The lady at the desk batted her eyelashes at Natsume. "What would you like sir?" she said in a flirting voice. I felt like gagging this mid-aged women flirting with a 17 year old. I snorted when she finally noticed me and pouted. Natsume gave her the money then turned to me with the key. "Let's go." He said.

We toke the elevator to the 20th floor then went to the end of the hall. When we finally went into the room I gasped. "This is amazing!" I said as I flopped on a king-sized bed, the _only _bed. "There's only one bed." I said. Natsume shrugged.

Snapping then I asked. "Where are we going then?" When Natsume opened his mouth I didn't expect him to say this. "To visit my father in hell."

"Wha-mnnnn..." I was cut off by Natsumes unexpected kiss.

**A/N Soooo review peoples! I need my reviews to live! By the way how's the story so far? AHHH I'm soooo excited for the next chapter! So review for another chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Ok next chapter Lovein the reviews! Here's the new chapter!**

_Chapter 8 ;P_

The kiss was suppose to be a way to shut her up from potesting. Who wouldn't yell at what he had said. But the kiss deepened.. And before he new it her hands were in his hair. He pulled abruplty away and turned saying. "I'm going to go take a shower order whatever." He practically ran into the bathroom. Locking the door behind him leaving her standing there dumbstruck.

_'What was that?' _Mikan thought touching a finger to her lips. "Better order something." Mikan muttered sighing right after.

After ordering some pizza she sat down and turned to the flat screen T.V and put on disney. _'I... really am childish aren't I.' _I thought with a depressed look on my face. I was dazing off when I heard the door to the bathroom unlock at the same time there was a knock at the door. "There's the pizza." I said jumping up to get the pizza. When I opened the door I thought there was something familiar about the man when I taked the pizza and closed the door but just shruuged it off.

"Is that what you ordered?" I heard him ask. I Shrugged and asked "Don't like pizza?" He turned to grab a shirt from a bag. It was then I realized he didn't have a shirt. I turned blushing. "No I like but Disney? What are you 8?" **(I personally like someDisney shows but I'm 13 and there 17 so...) **I pouted at what he said. "I just thought that." I muttered. "No I'm not 8 I like Disney sue me!" I said louder so he could here me. "Hmm... Pass me a pizza." He said.

I Grabbed a peporni and handed it to him while grabbing the bacon for my self. I sat down on the king sized bed and turned to the T.V. I was about to take a bite of my pizza when I felt movement on the bed. I turned to look on my side to see Natsume laying down. I Snatched his pizza and put both of ours on the box. "So your father huh?" I asked. I heard him groan at what we were talking about. "You aren't going to eat till we talk."

"Yes my father." He answered. "Why?" I questioned. "Becuase now give me my pizza or i'll go get it my self." He threatened. "One more questioned. Your prince of the underworld right?" I asked eyeing him. "Yes." He said and lunged for the pizza grabbing it successfully. "Just in case you wouldn't give it back." he said with a wink. "But I have more questions!" I whined. Grabbing my own pizza.

"Your a jerk." I said as we both toke a bite. "I know." He said and when we were both about to get a second bite we started to fant and then when I was about to lose consiousness I heard an explosion and I was being tugged away.

Then everything just dissapeared.

**A/N Sooooooooo it was good right! Review! Thanks to my reviews already!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I had a little writers block but it's better now! Can you guys help by telling me what you want to happen? **

_Chapter 9 ~_~_

I woke up in complete darkness. I tried getting up but my head was pounding in my skull. "Ahh." I groaned. "Mikan?" I heard my name be called. "Na... Nastume?" I said groaning again.

"Are you ok? Does you body hurt?" I heard him ask while coming up close to me, while my eyes got used to the darkness. Even though though they i can see better I can only see his body's sillouete.

"I'm *Cough* f-fine." I lied and looked around I could see a little light from a hallway through a small crack in the door. "Where are we?" I asked as my head ach relaxed some.

"Don't know but my guess is a prison cell at that demon we faced, house." I shuddered as I remebered what he said. "I wonder if he holds a long grudge." I looked at my hands and heard metal clanging together. "My hands! There chained are you?" I asked and looked at Natsumes hand which so happened to be chained.

"What happened? Why did they chain us?" I asked trying to calm down as much as I could. "Your dangerous. There scared becuase they most likely found out that your a hunter by now. They probably have us being supervised now." Natsume said overly calm. He waved in a direction of a flat brick wall.

"Natsume there's nothing ther-" I saw a red blink then one green. "So if we try to escape there gonna be there before. Tch... why am I here you didn't have to take me I can take car of my self." I said a little angry now. "I saved you remeber? From the claws in the car, the fake persona." He said leaning back up against the wall.

I got into a sitting position and ignored the pain sent through my arm and head. I winced when Nastume touched it. "You are hurt." He touched my head and I bit my lip hard enough to spill blood. "And your head to." He said looking at the exact part of my head that hurt. "How can you see it's pitch black in here except for over there." I pointed.

"I... wait what's over there?" He said looking in the direction I had pointed. "A door." I said with a shrug. "I can't see it that means that... that's the gate way to..." He got lost in thought. And I swear I thought he started turning white.

"That's the gate way to what?" I asked grabbing what I thought was his arm. "Natsume? Natsume answer me! What is it?" I yelled at him.

"The gateway to heaven... Mikan your going to die soon." He said falling to the ground head in hands. "We have to get you out of here or else..." He choked on his next words. "They'll take you to heaven and make you a demon."

"What?! Why how am I suppose to die?! How long do I..." I froze and got up and headed for the door. " Will this tell me?" I asked when he grabbed my hand. He nodded and got whiter as he got up. "Then I have to see." I said and searched for the door handle. When I found it Natsume pulled me back. "Do you seriously want to see how your going to die?" He asked.

I Nodded and grabbed the door handle. When I opened the door I was taken into the brightess mix of colors I have ever seen. So bright I still saw them when Natsume covered my face with his hands to sheld them.

**A/N I keep getting writers block in the middle of this chapter to! But I'm going to try my best! REVIEW I NEED SOME FEEDBACK! Surpise in next chapter nodoy is gonna guess what happens next!**


	10. Authors Notewriting in progress

_**Authors note!**_

Sorry I haven't updated in a while my internet was cut off but I promise I will have a chapter published by today or tomorrow! With my spring break coming up I will publish a lot more often. My **B-D**ay is this Sunday so since I get presents I will give you guys one too and post 3 chapters that day! Again sorry for not updating I will update soon.

_**Writing in progrezz**_


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N So here's the chapter I promised to write since I got my internet back again! My B-DAY is coming so excited! OK here comes the chapter! Read on my peoplezz.**

_Chapter 10 B')_

As much as she could see through Natsumes had Mikan could feel and she the shadows of the color fading out as the room became clearer. Natsumes had slowly receded and I peering around the room.

Looking around the multicolored walls and the blue floors and chairs I stopped on a huge blank wall of all white. "Is that….?" I asked. Natsume nodded and sat at one of the chairs in front of the wall. Gesturing to me to join Natsume gave a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Waiting a moment I moved and sat next to him. Automatically the wall changed to a screen. Like a movie from the older years of the world. It started with me being in the same room I was in before except there was light this time.

_Turning in the room the me on the screen glanced around the room and sat up. "How…?" she whispered then turned slowly. "Natsume? Where did you?" Confused she turned to the door. As if she wished it the door opened and in came a beautiful man dressed in white and black._

"_Hello." He said and made a bow. "I am your escort for the trip." He announced starting to walk closer and closer crowding her to the wall. "My escort where? I don't want to go anywhere. I'm waiting for someone." I answered straightening my back and turning to walk away. The man's arms stopped me short._

"_In a hurry I thought we could have a chat before we left." He said smiling and walking me to the center of the room. "Oh do you want to die that bad." He pouted as I answered, "leave I want to leave." Sighing he moved so only his arm was around my shoulders._

I turned to glance at Natsume who's hand had covered mine almost roughly. He seemed frustrated.

_In a flash we were in a room with another man._

Natsumes hand squeezed tighter and he closed his eyes as if knowing what to come.

"_Where are we?"_

"_Don't you know. You've been sold."_

"_Sold? I can't be sold I'm a free person." Mikan stepped back. And the man's arm fell off. "Not if the prince deems you gone then we have you."_

"_The prince who's that? I don't belong to whoever he is." _

Natsume cringed at what I had said.

"_The prince of course is Natsume, Demon king." The man at the door said. "You should at least remember the name of your future king." Mikan froze. 'It's rude to lie." She said even though she knew it was different._

"Natsume, that's a lie right?" I asked turning to him. "Mikan I -" I cut him off. "Shut up! I can't believe you would… you I thought you… I was wrong wasn't I? I can't I'm leaving!"

Mikan ran out the room through the big grand door.

**A/N Ok there promise fulled REVIEWWWWWW PLZZ**


End file.
